As We Go
by randyrambo
Summary: A single act of kindness after the final battle carries the effect of a butterfly's wings. Follow the lives of our favorite characters after the war. Non-canon compliant. Cissamione. Possibly some Ron bashing later on. M rating eventually
1. Prologue

AN: Wow, it has been forever since I've actively written any fanfiction, other than the off-hand piece here and there for friends of mine. As an avid enjoyer of it though, I couldn't help but to be inspired to try my hand at it once again.

This is going to be a possibly multichapter work in the universe of Harry Potter. I'm going to come right off and say that it's non-cannon compliant and likely a bit AU. The endgame pairing is probably going to be Cissamione, but there is no time-turner being used here. So, if this is your cup of tea, kick back and enjoy.

Prologue

It was a curious thing, Hermione thought as she walked amongst the rubble of what had been her childhood home. That the sun would be shining on a day like this. The Battle of Hogwarts was over, Voldemort lay dead and after the incident in the headmaster's office, Harry had been pulled aside by Kingsley. Ron had joined his now fractured family in their mourning but Hermione couldn't bring herself to join them, feeling as she has multiple times, an outsider looking in.

Rounding a corner and casually flicking the Walnut want to extinguish a still smoldering fire, Hermione sighed. The weight of the last few months seemed to settle on her shoulders all at once and the young witch found herself suddenly so very tired Walking down toward a small clearing, she sat down on a large piece of wall, leaning back against the scorched stone and closing her eyes. As her wand slipped from between her fingers, sobs bubbled up from deep in her chest and soon the young witch was doubled over, her face in her hands. Tears flowed, sobs wracking her to thin frame, memories of the price of war assaulting her mind.

So preoccupied was she with her own grief that she didn't notice the sound of someone picking their way toward her until she heard, "Are you alright?" Diving for her wand, Hermione spun around to see Narcissa Malfloy standing here, her hands open and raised in surrender.

"What do you want?" Hermione hissed, tightening her grip on her wand. Narcissa took a deep breath and said softly,

"I heard someone crying and came to see if they were injured. I am unarmed Miss Granger." Her words held a tone of sincerity that grated Hermione's nerves and the young woman snarled,

"You can go on then, I'm fine." Pale, soot streaked lips pulled into a frown and Narcissa said,

"Lying is unbecoming Ms. Granger." With a small, sad smile she added, "None of us are fine, and I don't believe we will be for a very long time." Opening her mouth to retort, Hermione felt shock ripple through her when a sob escaped instead.

Narcissa watched in fascination as the Brightest Witch of her age seemed to crumble in front of her. Acting on impulse, the older witch stepped forward carefully, cautiously embracing the younger woman, fighting a gasp of surprise when she felt how frail the brave witch actually was. To her surprise, the Walnut wand clattered to the ground and Hermione's arms tightened around her. Stroking the girls hair, Narcissa muttered the same calming phrases she had used on Draco as a child, willing the girl to calm down.

An unmeasured amount of time passed between them, both taking comfort in their own ways in the odd embrace until finally Hermione stepped away Narcissa took a half step back and the girl bent to pick up her wand. After a moment, Hermione said softly, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Said Narcissa suddenly. "Not after… not after everything my family has done to you. I-,"

"Sometimes," Hermione cut in. "The smallest acts of kindness can change the world. You saved my best friends life. In the battle, your only goal was that of a mother trying to save her only child. I understand."

Left speechless by the understanding nature of such a young woman, Narcissa could only watch as the girl turned to walk away, Bellatrix's wand flicking in her hand to correct some of the damage along the path. An act of kindness indeed Narcissa thought as she turned to return to the castle.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Happy new years everyone :D. I'd had my doubts about continuing this piece until I finally checked my email and say the reviews and follows. All I can say is oh my goddess, thank you all. In this chapter, you get a bit of a feel for the setting and kind of a tiny load of things that will be plot-relevant later down the line.

I guess I should go ahead and throw in some warnings, as to not catch you nice people off guard. Eventually there will be mention of, in possibly explicit detail, of a sextual relationship between two women. Also, to a lesser extent mentions of a sexual relationship between a man and two women. These are the "fun" warnings and the last time it will be brought up unless someone mentions it in a negative way. Here's the serious one. Later down the line in the course of the story, there will be mentions of graphic physical abuse. I haven't decided yet how in depth it will be, but it will be relevant to the story. I'll post further warnings for this one when the chapters are occurring. Thank you all for reading :)

Chapter One

It was late, Hermione knew, late enough that even the most night owl pubs where closing, spilling their occupants back out into the world. The young witch knew she should be in bed resting or out with her friends enjoying their long weekend, but a restless sort of urgency had overcome her earlier that evening, leading to a walk-through Muggle London and finally into Diagon Alley. In the nearly six years since the war, Diagon had regrown, more modern shops mixing in with the timeless wizarding shops. The faerie lights from the many pubs and eateries cast a mosaic of colored lights across the weather worn cobblestones and Hermione found herself blessing the late hour. Less a chance of being recognized.

She was rounding a corner, very close to the entrance of Knockturn Alley when she heard, "You will unhand me!" The voice was female, strikingly familiar and held a sharp note of panic. Tightening her hand on the handle of her Walnut wand, Hermione turned down Knockturn, silently praying that it would be a simple encounter. After walking down several feet, she heard a man's voice saying,

"Deatheaters cunt, no one would miss you anyway!" Those words sent a spark of fury down the witches spine and jerking her wand from her pocket, her walk became a near run. Rounding another narrow corner, she spotted a large man, his hands tight around the upper arms of an older blonde witch. Fear, mixed with fury marred the normally beautiful witches face and Hermione shouted,

"Let her go!" The man turned his head, smirking at the young woman before sneering,

"An' why would I do that? Piss off!" Growling, Hermione charged over, thrusting the glowing tip of her wand into the back of the man's hand. At once the flesh began to burn and with a yelp, the man released the blonde witch. Seizing her wrist, Hermione pulled her quickly behind her, leveling her wand at the man's chest.

"Leave." She snarled, her hand going white knuckle tight on the handle of her wand. "And learn to keep your hands to yourself or so help me, next time I'll remove them!" A quick nod and the man scurried away. For a long moment the only sound was Hermione's harsh breathing as she struggled to get her temper under control. Finally, Narcissa said,

"Thank you… Hermione." The younger witch turned, attempting a smile.

"It was nothing. Are you hurt? Did that bastard hurt you?" Recoiling at the rage in the younger woman's voice, Narcissa said quickly,

"Just bruises at the worst, nothing I can't heal. Are you alight? Your shaking." Glancing down at her trembling hands, Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath before tucking her wand back into her pocket before saying,

"I'm fine, it just highly upsets me when I see someone being abused. Listen, Narcissa," The elder witches name rolled off her tongue with almost practiced ease and the older witch caught herself smiling. "It's very late and Knockturn isn't the safest place, even during the day. Fancy walking with me to the Leaky?" The older witch frowned.

"If it's a drink your wanting, could we perhaps go into muggle London? I've gotten enough bigotry for the night." Fighting back her shock at the older woman's request, Hermione simply smiled before extending her left arm to the other witch.

"Shall we then?" Narcissa chuckled before gently taking the younger witches arm. Together they strolled off into the night.

It was a new feeling and possibly an excitable one, Narcissa thought. They'd been walking together for the better part of a half hour, the only hitch so far being Hermione's refusal to release her arm when crossing through the Leaky Cauldron. At the sharp look on the younger woman's face, many of the patrons quickly looked away but Narcissa knew that such a site would set people talking. Once out into the chilly London air, Narcissa asked, "Was that required, Hermione?" The brightest witch sighed softly and replied,

"I lost most of my childhood preparing to fight a war built on bigotry. I lost friends and family to that backwards mentality. I'll not see someone who happened to be in the wrong place, treated like shite due to the same bigotry I fought against." There was a calm not of patience in the woman's voice and Narcissa wondered just how many times she'd had to explain it. Not caring to possibly open an old wound, Narcissa kept her thoughts to herself, enjoying the unnamed, but pleasant oddness between them as they strolled along. Finally, they came to a dimly lit store front and Narcissa saw the ghost of a smile on Hermione's face. Turning to smile up at the taller witch, Hermione asked, "Fancy a drink Narcissa?" Eying the shady looking storefront warily, Narcissa glanced down at the now smiling woman. Sighing, the blonde simply nodded saying,

"Oh, very well. You, at least seem to know where we are." A slightly cheeky grin met her words as Hermione directed them toward the door. As soon as it opened, a deep, chiming gong sounded from somewhere deep in the cavernous building and Narcissa bit back a gasp of surprise. While she hadn't known what to expect, the last thing she'd imagined as they approached the shady door was stepping into a tastefully decorated foyer with plush plumb colored carpet and soft gold colored walls. Her thoughts where broken when she heard,

"That'd better be you Granger or so help me… Ms. Black!" From a dark colored door stepped none other than Pansy Parkinson, a friend of Draco's from school. Shock, followed by surprise colored the former Slytherin's face and her dark blue eyes finally settled on Hermione. "Out half the soddin night. Not a trace of you. Scarhead couldn't find you, his ginger cunt couldn't either. And now you show up with Draco's mum!"

"I went for a walk Parkinson," Hermione replied in an offhand fashion. "And met Narcissa along the way. Decided to have a drink and catch up." A single, fine dark brow rose, blue eyes shifting between the two witches once again before a surprisingly girlish giggle escaped pink lips.

"Does Draco know you mean to have an, ahem, 'drink' of his mum-"

"Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed, color rising to her cheeks. The note of embarasement in her voice caught Narcissa's attention and she found herself smiling at the exchange. "That's none of your… Ugh! Must you be so vulgar?!" Deciding quickly that she's found buttons to push, Pansy says with a grin,

"I'd say if the broom fit, you should ride it but from what I understand you don't like stick." Ducking a quickly thrown jinx, Pansy howled with laughter as Hermione shrieked,

"You depraved school brat! Why do I even bother keeping you around?!" Another peal of laughter.

"You needed a potioneer and I've got a fantastic ass!" Pansy's response ended in more laughter and another jinx splashing off a hasty shield charm as the black haired witch hurried away.

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, Narcissa asked, "I'm guessing you and Miss Parkinson have put aside your schoolgirl squabbles?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "We became friends about a year after the war. An…incident left me without a job or a place to go and I ran into her in Diagon. We got to talking, roped Harry and Ginny into it, and eventually Draco and Luna. This is our base of operations and our Haven. Not everyone understands us being friends. Or whatever you want to call Harry, Gin and Pansy…" Realization dawned on Narcissa and she asked quietly,

"What is this place?" Hermione smiled warmly at her, before gently taking her hand and saying,

"This is Dorrigons Manor." Said Hermione softly. "Come on, I'll show you around."


End file.
